


Morning Cuddles

by alljonnor



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Connor wakes up to Jude's hair tickling his nose and finds himself and Jude cuddling for the first time. Even couple weeks of dating hasn't prepared Connor to the feeling of holding Jude close in a new way.</p><p>These one shots are inspired by Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

Connor felt something tickling his nose unbearably and slowly waking him up against his will. He tried to turn his head away, but just bumped his nose into even more tickling things and groaned in annoyance.

“Jude… If this is one of your dumb pranks again, I swear to god…” he mumbled sleepily before tearing his eyes wide open in shock. The tickling thing wasn’t a feather like Connor had thought. It was Jude’s dark hair. Apparently Jude had sometime during the night pressed against Connor from head to toe and tucked his head under Connor’s chin, the loose strays of hair reaching Connor’s nose. Jude’s nose was pressed against Connor’s chest, hands curled in to balls between them, and Connor had wrapped his arms around Jude’s slim waist, holding the smaller boy close. And they were cuddling.

Cuddling.

Yeah sure, they had been together for a couple of weeks now. They had kissed a few times, held hands, slept in the same room. But never cuddled. Not even the weeks of dating had prepared Connor to the feeling of holding Jude close in a new way. The only reason why Connor was even now sleeping in Jude’s bed was because Lena’s mother had needed another mattress to sleep on and Connor couldn’t be sent home right now because his dad wouldn’t let him in. Lena had also somehow convinced Stef that Connor wasn’t going to have sex with Jude even if they slept in the same bed; they were fourteen for god’s sakes.

It was a new territory for Connor and he felt awkward down to his very core. Feeling his hands start to sweat, Connor tried to move his hands off Jude without waking him up and failing miserably. Jude had always been a light sleeper, Connor knew that form the many times he had tried to get up without waking Jude even when they were sleeping on the opposite sides of Jude’s room. Since Jesus went to a wrestling boarding school, Jude had had the room all to himself.

Jude stirred under Connor’s arm and nuzzled closer, pressing his face against Connor’s chest completely and pressed his hands lazily against Connor’s stomach. Eyes still closed, Jude yawned a sleepy, “’rning Connor.”

“Um, hey. Hey Jude.”

“Oh, the Beatles,” Jude mumbled sleepily against the front of Connor’s shirt, quoting Lena from when Connor had met her officially for the first time, smiling into Connor's shirt as Connor chuckled quietly and tried not to move his chest too much so he wouldn’t move Jude’s head. Jude yawned and tilted his head back to look up into Connor’s eyes with a bright smile on his face. His hair was mess, tousled everywhere and out of nowhere Connor reached and ran a hand through Jude’s dark hair.

Jude looked at Connor surprised, but didn’t pull away or make a face so Connor took that as a good sign and ran a hand again through Jude’s hair when Jude smiled and pressed his face again against Connor’s chest.

They stayed like that, Jude pressed against Connor and Connor running his hand through Jude’s hair, until rest of the house started to wake up to the Saturday morning lazily and they walked downstairs hand in hand to eat breakfast.


End file.
